1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an apparatus for collecting roe capable of continuously taking eggs without damaging, by chopping of the head, in order to collect roes of, for example, Alaska pollack, and a fish processing machine using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for collecting roe of fish in a typical prior art device is designed to convey the fish body by a conveyor belt, position the front end of the head of the fish body in the midst of conveyance with respect to a reference position in the longitudinal direction of the fish body, chop off the head of the fish body, and press the abdomen of the decapitated fish body by a pressing member to take out the ovaries.
According to the prior art as shown above, since the head size varies with the size of the fish body, and the chopping position varies, or when the fish body slips on the conveying belt when decapitating to be oblique to the conveying direction, the fish body is cut off obliquely and the ovaries may be damaged, or the ovaries cannot be taken out smoothly.